


Touch Me, Tease Me

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [36]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Roman is a little irritated by your wardrobe.





	Touch Me, Tease Me

“I thought you wanted me to look nice!”

You had been fawned over all night, and Roman still didn’t seem happy as he loosened his tie – the red of its fabric matching your dress. He says nothing to you, falling back onto the bed as he winds the ties around his fist; thank God for the slit up the right side of your gown, you hike up your gown a little, straddling his lap, “You gonna stay mad at me?”

He says nothing, trying not to grin as your start to undo his belt.

“You know you’re all I’ll ever need, right?” You snap the belt, laughing when he raises his brow at your suggestion, “Tell me you know or I might have to spank you.”


End file.
